Moshi Mogai
Moshi Mogai was a courtier who lived most of his life in mediocrity, having neither ambition nor complaints, serving as a minor diplomat in various places. He was old and shabby looking, with a somewhat disconcerting air about him. Moshi Mogai (Dark Allies flavor) His failure to rise higher was as a result of the bitternes against male shugenja by the Moshi Daimyo Moshi Jukio. Clan Letter to the Mantis #13 (Imperial Herald v2 #4) Family Moshi Utamaro was father to Mogai Ashes and Steel, by Rich Wulf and Moshi Kalani. The aged Moshi Daimyo Moshi Jukio was their grand-grand-aunt. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 42 War of Spirits During the War of Spirits Moshi Mogai parleyed with many spirits, searching for information regarding the lost heir of Yoritomo. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 9 Jukio's Disfavor Moshi Jukio had grown bitter with age, and was resentful of all men, and male shugenja in particular. Minor Clans, p. 77 Her bitterness towards Utamaro was transferred to Mogai, who was ignored in his clan, slowly festering a feeling of anger and hate towards his fellow clan members. Aramasu's Heir Exposed Mogai was aware of the existence of a Yoritomo's daughter, his cousin Kumiko, and he supported her in the ascension to Mantis Clan Champion. Mantis Ships for the Shogun Mogai was with Yoritomo Kumiko when she pledged her allegiance to Akodo Kaneka and joined her troops to those of the Shogun. When the Shogun suffered a failed assassination attempt in his chambers after renewing the fealty of his followers, Kaneka revealed to Mogai that he knew Kumiko was tainted. He convinced Mogai that the others would suspect Kumiko of the attempt on his life because of this, and that Mantis fealty should be shown even more strongly in the form of newly built Mantis ships for the Shogun. A Matter of Loyalty, by Shawn Carman Crane Support Requested In 1159 Kumiko commanded Mogai to request the presence of a Crane who had been an old friend of the Mantis. Thirty years ago Doji Chomei had been a comrade and ally of Yoritomo during the Clan War and War Against the Shadow. Chomei came to Kyuden Gotei and witnessed Kumiko's coup in the city. After the city was secured Chomei returned to Kyuden Doji and told Crane Clan Champion Doji Kurohito that the "Daughter of Storms" requested the support of the Crane. End of Mantis Civil War While Kumiko was dealing with her taint outside of Mantis lands the moral of her troops had ragged. Mogai with his weak demeanor was also scared. Kitao sailed to retake Kyuden Gotei and was defeated in personal combat by Kumiko, ending the Mantis Civil War. Storm Rising, by Rich Wulf Yoyonagi Mogai found himself serving as a minor functionary at the Moshi estate in the Mantis Islands when he first saw Yoritomo Yoyonagi. Four Winds, p. 116 He developed an obsession with the gifted young courtier and poet, Moshi Mogai (Dark Allies flavor) and this obsession lead him to be reassigned to work with the semi-exiled former pretender to the Mantis Championship, Yoritomo Kitao. Four Winds, p. 117 Master of Pain Rain of Blood Mogai was asiggned to the Bitter Flower at the command of the new Kumiko's ambassador, Kitao. The deposed Mantis champion had chosen to serve Kumiko instead to be at prison for life. Mogai as Kumiko's loyalist kept an eye on her. In 1165 while out on a journey to Crane Clan lands, Kitao's ship was caught in the Rain of Blood. Mogai fell to the Taint. His eyes were pure black, with no pupil or iris. His voice was calm, confident. He seemed stronger than before. The tainted Mantis crew came to the City of Remembrance and laid it in ruins. Blood Dawn, Part VI: Treacherous Seas, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Tainted Mogai was transformed from a simple courtier to a twisted and bitter maho-tsukai capable of inflicting the most evil of tortures, gaining the title "Master of Pain". Kitao, also tainted, and Mogai created the Dark Wave, and began plotting the destruction of the Mantis Clan. Obsidian, by Shawn Carman Kitao made him her new first mate once Mogai had killed his predecessor. His desire for Yoyonagi only increased, and he sought to make her his one day. Out of Iuchiban's control Kitao and Mogai were chased not only by the Mantis and Phoenix clans, they were also the target of Asako Kinuye. Asako Hirotsugu (Web of Lies flavor) The Phoenix bloodspeaker was seeking how to break the control Iuchiban exerted to the cultists, and in 1166 she had reaized with surprise that Kitao was not under the Heartless control. Kinuye wanted to take the Mantis alive, and learn how she and her followers had defied Iuchiban's control. The Gift, by Rich Wulf War of Fire and Thunder In 1167 Mogai enslaved spirits of Sakkaku to conceal the Dark Wave Fleet. The Mantis and the Phoenix were fighting in the Battle of Broken Waves. Only the Orochi could detect them easily, and they were too caught up in their bloodlust. The corrupted fleet appeared by surprise and attacked both sides. Most of the Dark Wave fleet was destroyed in the battle, which marked the end of the War of Fire and Thunder, The War of Fire & Thunder, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Spider Clan Mogai managed to escape and later joined the Spider Clan. Serpents of Sanada Under the name of Motaro, Mogai commanded the kobune the Modest Blossom in 1169, transporting the Obsidian Champion Daigotsu Tatsune to deal with the Serpents of Sanada, a ruthless pirate group. On the way he picked up Yoritomo Hotako from the water, the sole survivor of an attack on the Spoils of War by the Serpents. Hotako joined the attack on the Serpents, and killed Tatsune when he intented on slaughtering all the pirates. Hotako became the next Obsidian Champion. See also * Moshi Mogai/Meta External Links * Moshi Mogai (Dark Allies) * Moshi Mogai Exp (Wrath of the Emperor) Category:Mantis Clan Members Category:Spider Clan Members Category:Lost Category:Bloodspeakers